


A Knight of Wonder~

by C_A_T_M



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, Knight Reader, Lesbian Character, Sexism, Yandere, Yandere BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Being the queen meant she had power, being queen meant she could protect her citizens, being queen meant she couldn't marry the love of her life.





	A Knight of Wonder~

If there was anything that Yoonji could feel right now, it would have been the strong and bitter emotion of disgust: pure, unadulterated repulsion.

The words that they spoke flew over her head, her expression neutral when she was internally rolling her eyes. What use did these men think they were to her? 

A click of her fingers and they would be hung drawn and quartered, she could ruin their lives and send their families into hiding. And yet they still spoke as though their opinion held weight, as though they held any power in this court of lies. 

"Your majesty, you must be looking for a King. The people of Seollucus are growing restless," a particularly repulsive man stated, his chest puffed outwards as she suppressed a grimace. 

Why did it matter if she was married or not? Why on earth did she need a King when the country was doing perfectly well with just her? 

It seemed no matter how many laws of equality she passed, or how many ways she improved the lives of everyone in the kingdom, it would always be overshadowed by the fact that she was a woman - and a single one at that.

"My good man, why does it matter if I have a King at my side or not?" Her single raised brow was challenging, untold menace thinly veiled within her dull, onyx hues. 

He at least had the decency to look startled, his eyes wide as he swallowed his nerves down. "It was merely a suggestion, your majesty. I-its just that the people are growing wary, they think that the monarchy will fail."

At this, she didn't bother to hide the glint of hatred shimmering in her hues. 

"Are you suggesting that I'm not doing a good job? That the people are unhappy with the way I am ruling, that _you're_ unhappy under my reign?" The courtroom was pin drop silent, the man sweating bullets as his pupils shook. 

She hoped he was cursing himself for ever opening his obscene mouth.

"N-no, your highness. I didn't mean that, you are doing immensely well, b-but it would be beneficial for the country if a King were to help you rule," It was almost funny how far up their own arses they were. The only reason she even had a fucking court was to make people feel included.

The only person running the country was her and her _alone._ Everyone else sat in the room was a glorified crook, waiting for a way to dig their noses into more money and to exploit her people. 

Politicians were never to be trusted and she stood by this rule. 

"And why is that? A man is no smarter than I am, it would benefit no one but you. Dare I say that you want me to be betrothed because you wish for more power? A King would mean you could influence him easier than I. There would be more favour towards you, would there not?" She could hear the shuffling of the others in the courtroom, no doubt a little shocked by the defensive stance she had taken instead of her normal impassive one. 

"Please! That is not what I me-"

The court room opened, the heavy doors splitting to reveal the man's godsend: Hoseok. 

Hoseok paid no mind to the tense atmosphere, in fact he almost found it funny how terrified some of the council men seemed. Yoonji was nothing if not an intimidating woman. 

"Your highness, if I may borrow you for a moment?" Nodding, she left her seat and made sure to send a scathing side glance to the red faced male before walking down towards Hoseok, head held high. 

"The council is dismissed. You are all free to leave," Chairs scraped loudly yet there were no murmurs, breaths held as they waited for Yoonji to leave. To speak was to break a rule, and they all knew the rumours of what happened to whoever disobeyed the rules of the queen. 

The doors shut loudly behind her and she couldn't have been happier to feel the breeze on her face, the suffocating air of the courtroom slowly poisoning her from the inside out. 

Dealing with them made her head hurt and anger bubble. 

"Rough time?" She nodded, unapologetically scowling at nothing in particular. 

"Those miserly old bastards want nothing but a way to elevate themselves under the guise of helping the country. I know for a fact they don't give a damn about the citizens, they want power and are struggling to get it because I refuse to hand it over," Hoseok frowned, patting her shoulder empathetically. 

Being her chief advisor, he knew exactly what kind of pressure she was under from the council members, and to an extent, the entire kingdom. Ever since she had hit 22 three years ago, she had been constantly asked about when she would marry. People expected her a queen at her age to have already settled down and perhaps have an heir on the way, but he knew that would be impossible for Yoonji. 

The last thing Yoonji would _ever_ have was romantic feelings towards a male. 

People questioned her constantly, asking why she didn't marry Hoseok or even her childhood friend Namjoon - a prince from a neighbouring kingdom who's intelligence and wits matched perfectly with her own. 

Yet the answer was simple, she'd never felt romantic love for them and she never would. 

Hoseok and Namjoon had accepted it, but others weren't so quick to accept. Laws were passed and protection systems were put in place for the people who needed it, however there would always be simple minded people who refused to deviate from the 'norm.'

She sighed, the sound full of exhaustion. 

"I wish I could have gotten you out sooner, Namjoon had trouble with a few documents and I had to check them out too," Sincerity was in his gaze, he truly did wish the best for her; and the furthest thing from the best was the courtroom. "The sexist pigs won't listen to reason, but at least today is your visit."

The sound of her favourite activity had her mood perking up considerably. She always enjoyed the once a month trip to the capital, rarely ever able to get out of the castle otherwise. Sometimes she did wish she could go further out, to see each curve and contour of the land, but the best she would be getting was the familiar sight of the main city. 

It was as much of a learning experience as it was a day away from the duties of being queen. Seeing her citizens without her status looming over them and being able to walk freely amongst them allowed her to see what the country and people were truly like. 

"Really? Thank god, another minute in there and you would have had to organise another unmarked grave," the threat was thinly disguised, Hoseok's own lips curling upwards into a heart shaped smile as he shook his head - knowing full well that he prevented someone's death today.

The walk back to the castle was quick and easy, the guards bowing and letting them aside easily. 

"They're going to keep pestering you, Yoonji. I don't know what you want to do," though a topic hadn't been out right stated, it was clear that it was about marriage. 

Her expression was placid, uncaring as she shrugged off her dress and pulled on something more suited for commoners. It didn't bother her nor Hoseok to undress in front of the other, it never had and it never would. "I know, but for now I will hold it off for as long as I can. They knew better than to explicitly state that I need one, they've all heard the passing rumors." 

A murky green cloak was shrugged on, enveloping her frame and hiding everything, the hood shadowing her face as she buttoned it up. "And that's why people are scared of you," he chuckled, though it was hard to miss the twinge of morbid admiration behind it, "you're one cruel queen, Yoonji."

And at this, she smiled, adjusting her collar with the slightest hint of a smile on her rouge stained lips. "Maybe so, but I do it for the good of my people. A few _disappearances_ here and there won't harm anyone."

"As cruel as cruel can be. "

* * *

 This was exactly what Yoonji loved about being in the towns; seeing everyone walk around naturally and without stress. Hustle and bustle surrounded both her and Hoseok, his own cloak airing out from behind him from his long strides, making sure to stay close to Yoonji since she refused any guards. 

"Let's go in here, I haven't seen any of the recent trades," The economy was doing well, the relationship between the country's neighbours steady and balanced. Imports and exports were booming, with the kingdom of Seollucus growing ever influential and wealthy. 

Hoseok, although it was a large part of his job, couldn't have cared less - following behind her only because of loyalty (and also obligation, but that was a badly kept secret).

The door was pushed open, the soft tinkling of a bell alerting the shop owner to new customers, the smell of cinnamon and honey filling every inch of the room. 

"Hello! How may I help you today?" A cheery young girl, probably a few years younger than herself, greeted. Her lips were curled into a welcoming smile, black, sleek hair bouncing as she regarded her clients.

Barely managing to hold back his snort, he knew that Yoonji had only used the trade as an excuse to satisfy her sweet tooth. 

"Hello, may I have two caramel fudge squares, one medium sized toffee block and two brownies please?" A chipper reply of 'of course!' fell from the girl's lips and Hoseok found it entertaining how swiftly she moved, every movement holding an excited air. 

Sweets were dropped neatly into the bag, separated by a tissue wrapping around them before it was handed to Yoonji, the total cost totalling something that made neither of them blink. Easily fishing money from her pocket, she made sure to tip a little extra before leaving, happily swinging her confectionary filled bag.

"You don't have to make excuses to go there, you can just say you want something sugary," he chided playfully, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes and nudging her with his shoulder.

Though her face remained hidden, he could practically taste the sass rolling off of her. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Not about to take that jab to his integrity, his mouth opened to retort but was quickly drowned out by the sound of excited cheering and loud yells. 

A large crowd had formed, both men and women alike jeering and chanting. Naturally they were both drawn to the chaos, the words of indignation dying on his tongue. Yoonji looked at the forming pack of people with bright eyes, tactfully brushing past multiple people and situated herself exactly at the front - Hoseok following right after. 

Now with a clear view of the attraction, she had to agree with the rest of the people cheering around her. A young man and a masked person were fighting, their swords clashing and clattering - the sound of colliding metal travelling sharply through the air. 

Recognising the young man as the son of the Royal Tailor, she did admit that she had a slight bias towards him. Jeongguk was a talented swordsman and an even more talented seams

However, much to her surprise, he was losing! The other sword bearer was skilled, refined and graceful all at once, moving with such swiftness that Yoonji felt a little dazed. The sword was but an extension of their own limbs, jabbing and prodding Jeongguk's slightly wobbly stance. 

It wasn't until the crowd had yelled particularly loud, a mixture of Jeongguk's name and undistinguishable cries, did the fight hit it's climax. 

Metal clanged, steel and decorated weapons collided in one final flurry of movements. Jeongguk was trying his best to keep up, but he was eventually no match, his posture slipping and his hold losing its stability for a second too long, his pride crashing to the floor with a blade tilting his chin upwards. 

Silence overtook the entire area, the blade pressing ever so slightly into the skin of his neck before it was slowly lowered, their head bowed as the sword was sheathed. A handshake was offered, the breathed of the crowd held as Jeongguk eyed it with something akin to amusement dancing within his eyes.

His hand reached out and roughly shook theirs, the cacophony of whistles and laughter twisting and winding together to create a warm atmosphere. 

But with nothing left to entertain them, the mass of people began to thin out until there were only one or two stragglers left. 

Yoonji, deciding that it would be a nice time to initiate conversation, walked towards the duo, the sweat on his forehead glinting like diamonds under the midday sunlight.  

"Ah hello, Gukkie," Jeongguk's smile was bright, nose scrunching in a manner not unlike a rabbits, "have a good fight?" 

He chuckled, briefly pulling Hoseok into a hug before shaking his damp hair out of his eyes, and arm draped gently around his previously assigned opponents waist. "Yeah, it was fun. But what's more fun is finally seeing your face, finally decide to leave the gloomy bungalow, Hyung?"

"Yah, it's not a bungalow," his gaze trailed from Jeongguk towards the still unidentified figure, their mask shining under the sun's rays. Obviously both he and Yoonji were more than curious as to their identity. "Who's your friend, nochu?"

Instead of Jeongguk answering on their behalf, they slipped off their mask and shook their head, a hand running through their hair to try and adjust the unruly strands. "Me? I'm from the neighborhood kingdom, Levio."

To say that the person under the mask was pretty would have been the grossest understatement of the century. She was absolutely stunning, Yoonji could feel her mood lift to the peaks of the clouds up above. From her gorgeous smile to the soft skin of her cheeks, even despite the odd blemishes here and there, she was nothing short of a goddess on mortal plains. 

Mouth gaping uselessly, all Yoonji could properly do was stare. Thank god she still had her hood on. 

"I'm (y/n)," Dumbly mouthing each syllable, a rush of pleasure shot down Yoonji's spine. She might have been a queen but this girl was an immortal being. 

Hoseok, seemingly noticing Yoonji's lack of articulate response, smiled warmly aterer. "Oh? You're really young, what do you work as?" 

She grinned brightly back at him, Yoonji's heart going a mile a minute. How was she supposed to survive this attack to her senses? 

"I'm not that young, I'm 22. I used to work as a knight but I quit. They treated me like dirt because I was a woman, I didn't deserve that," someone who was stunning _and_ knew their worth? How could she get any better?

Laughing ever so slightly, she ignited the side eye that Hoseok was nailing her with and decided to pay attention to how wonderfully the light captured and framed the shine in her eyes. 

"You are a cutie, are you perhaps staying here? In Seollucus?" Yoonji questioned, finally finding her voice. 

God, she could have melted when she saw those brilliant eyes turn and regardless her, thoughts turning blank. 

"Mhm, I'm staying with Gukkie here for a while. Until I'm on my feet at least," making a small noise of acknowledgment, there was a soft burn in her heart, though she would never wish harm upon Jeongguk.

"Really?" Hoseok sounded surprised and Yoonji was too, Jeongguk's father was a kind man but he was strict and firmly believed that a man and a woman should not live together unless they were married.

At this Jeongguk blanched. immediately realising what they were both thinking and shaking his head. "It's not like that, it's a life for a life." 

No further inquiries were taken about that topic, the subject dropped out of respect. 

Yoonji took the initiative once more, filled with a slowly kindling hope as she regarded the dazzling female infront of her, "you're not working?"

Shaking her head, her fingers traced over the mask in her hands, over the glinting silver bits embedded within the material and over the slopes of the facial structure. "No, not currently. I'm looking around but I hope to find one eventually," looking like she wanted to talk more, they were interrupted by the man of the hour - Jeongguk's father. 

He stood a little while away, waving to Yoonji and Hoseok before gesturing for the other two to walk over, needing them for something. The tailor was a busy person and they couldn't blame him for needing the extra hands. 

Her mask was slipped back on, but not before she had sent her a lazy simper, waving cheekily before walking away, leaving behind a bemused but elated Yoonji.

It wasn't until the three people had gone out of view, did Hoseok unless his true teasing and sadist nature, smirking maliciously at Yoonji who only grunted at his expression. 

"She's quite the character, isn't she? Someone you might be fond of?"

But her reply was airy, light. 

"Yes," Yoonji breathed, "she is."

* * *

 

Paperwork was the bane of her existence, the constant writing and stamping was doing her head in. If there was one thing she defeated about being queen. it was the forms and papers that came with it.

Another sign, another signature, her brain close to overloading as she rotated her aching wrist. However her saving grace was the knock on her office door, her mind acting for a distraction. 

"Come in," the door slid open soundlessly, sleek clothes greeting her vision first as the figure stepped in. Only a few seconds later with a deep dimpled smile staring back at her, did she realise who it was: Namjoon.

Dressed as sharply as ever, glasses perched delicately on the bridge of his magnificent nose, the door closed behind him and he strode over to her desk, happily sitting on the chair in front.

"What are you doing?" Brown hues flickered over the scattered sheets of paper, making sure to shuffle a few into a neat stack.

Raising a brow, she gestured towards the mass of white on her desk, "just planning a few murders."

His laugh was full of amusement, eyes twinkling under the soft lights strength around the room, hands instinctively reaching towards Yoonji's to hold it between his two slightly larger ones. "The council men? I heard a few of them plotting."

"Treason?" She asked. 

"Treason." He confirmed.

All she did was shake her head, sighing in mock disbelief. "They never learn." 

Though the statement by itself was rather ominous, Namjoon knew exactly what she was talking about. Yoonji was a successful monarch, even more so than her father had been, but he knew first hand how little affection she had truly received. As good of a king as he has been, he never paid more than a minute of attention towards his only daughter - focusing on his country. 

But even so, no matter how successful one was, there would always be people who were unhappy and wanted change. And that change was having no monarchy. There had a been a recent rise in the amount of conniving council men who thought they would try their hand at treason, trying to overthrow or even kill Yoonji for the throne.

Their plans were always thwarted yet the threat remained. It was best to eliminate the danger before it transformed into something big, something she controlled with Namjoon's expert help. 

"What brought you here, Joon? You don't usually appear unless you have something to say," at this, Namjoon's gaze turned soft and his hold on her hands tightened. She would have smiled at him had she not sensed the undercurrent of worry in his irises.

His thumb traced neat circles onto the back of her hand, eyes glued to the stained wood desk.

"Hobi told me what happened during your last outing, and I found out some things about her for you, but you need to know Yoonji that we can't keep making excuses. The country is getting restless and the threats of treason are getting worse by the day," that was the last thing she wanted to discuss. Marriage didn't define her worth and yet so many people seemed to think it did. 

It baffled her, it really did. 

Even though her father was no longer around and she technically was under no obligation to stay hidden, she knew it would cause a mass uproar if she were to come out. She would rather avoid crumbling relationships with neighbouring countries, even if it meant she watched those she truly admired from afar.

Waving her free hand dismissively, pen laying flat on the desk, she cleared her throat. "We'll discuss that later, please tell me what you found out about her."

He frowned but made no move to protest, instead pushing up his glasses with a single finger. "Well," he started, startled slightly by the intensity of her attention, "I found out that she didn't quit like she's said. She was fired for being found to be a woman in a team that was made to be all men. She was suspected to have slept with the head knight, Wonho to get her position, but I'm not sure about the truth of this rumour," Yoonji herself didn't believe this rumour, having seen her sword skills first hand and how flawless her technique was.

"What else?" She pressed, eager for more knowledge about this mysterious woman who had made her heart race. 

"She has no living family, they are all displaced and the closest person I could find to a relative was Princess Hyuna of Gwan, a distant cousin that was married into the family that she holds no contact with. She is from Levio, that is correct, and she is 22," Namjoon continued, "as for the exact reason why she's living with Jeongguk, I do not know."

It wasn't much but it was. started, Yoonji's finger drawing formless shapes on the paper. It was information but it wasn't _information._

She wanted to know what food she liked, what colour was her favorite, what emblem her family wore, what had made her chose Seollucus over every other country. She craved the answers to personal questions that she could only find the answer to via and actually conversation. 

But how was she supposed to do that? How was a queen meant to approach one of her citizens and try to befriend them?

It was absurd and plain laughable. 

Namjoon sensing her distress, hummed loudly and leant forward with his hands under his chin. "I can find out more for you, I know Hobi has told me you're fond of this girl."

Fond was an understatement but she nodded nonetheless. 

"But forget that for a few seconds, what do you want to do?" Once again, matrimony was brought up, a scoff passing her lips. "I know, I know, Noona. I wish I didn't have to do this to you. But Taehyung recommended a masked ball where you could invite whoever you liked and pick from there," Taehyung might have been a starry eyed child, but he was also a trustworthy man who's judgement Namjoon could depend on without hesitation.

"A masked ball?" The idea didn't sound unappealing, it was a way of getting to know the available men and figuring out who would be a suitable match and seeing if someone would be open minded enough to accept the loveless marriage. 

By finding a partner who didn't wish for her affection, she would be free to secretly pursue someone else; someone who she _did_ hold desire for.

"That's not… A terrible idea," Namjoon beamed, dimples cutting into his cheeks, "but how would I organise such a big event? As competent as me and Hoseok are, the staff available in the castle aren't nearly enough to host it."

He leaned back, long legs speaking under her desk as he winked. "That's where I help you, Noona. You know I would give up my life for you, I can send over some of my staff to help organise and we can find a way to expose those Council men for treason. All you need to do is tell Hobi what kind of outfit you would like."

Knowing that there was no use in arguing with him, she hummed, paying to think for a few seconds. "I think I'll wear a dress? A red one?" 

"Oh, you would look beautiful," Namjoon was nothing if not sweet, endlessly so. She desperately wished she could have done more for him, to return everything he did for her, he'd even gone as far as to offer her his hand in marriage so that she would be protected. But she had refused, the kindest thing she could have done was let him find his own love instead of marrying him and forcing him into a law binding relationship that would never grant him more than platonic feelings from her side. She couldn't bring herself to do that to him.

"I hope so," and he was up again, a hand running through his neatly parted hair.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Take care of yourself, Noona."

"You as well, Joon. Be well."

With that the door closed and the comforting presence surrounding her left - her only company being the scattered sheets of paper that still required her time and attention.

* * *

 

A week had gone since Namjoon's visit and she was quietly sat in her room, looking over her notebook that was full to the brim with notes. Namjoon had done exactly as he said he would and had manage to dig up more information on her, including who her father had been and that he had been an undercover spy for Levio before eventually disappearing under suspicious circumstances. 

Perhaps it was a little creepy to know everything about the girl when they'd only met face to face once, but the steady rush of endorphins that pumped through her body whenever Yoonji thought of her was enough to erase any traces of a guilty conscience.

Flickering through the pages, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Your Majesty?" One of the maid meekly popped her head around the corner, waiting for a further instruction. 

Quickly shoving the notebook into her dresser, Yoonji stood up straight, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in her pristine, white shirt. "Yes?" 

The maid smiled politely, "there are visitors here for you. The son of the Royal Tailor and his assistant, they come with your garment for the ball."

As much as Yoonji was dressing this ball, she couldn't deny that she was excited about the outfit. Jeongguk's father made the most exquisite items of clothing. each one blowing her away. Whether it be a prim and proper suit or simple trousers she'd requested, he never failed to impress. 

"Oh, in that case please lead me to them," the maid nodded, pushing open the door and curtsying when Yoonji walked through. Slowly, she walked behind and was eventually left to kme of the bigger rooms, specifically for guests to wait in. 

Sat in the room was Jeongguk, as told. However instead of a normal assistant like she'd be expecting, she was astounded to see that it was *her.* 

And even while she was sat in the couch, quietly fussing with the edges of the box, she looked every bit as stunning as when she had glimmers of sweat reflecting off of her skin. 

Jeongguk's eyes snapped upwards as soon as he heard the door open, almost tripping in his haste to bow, with her scrambling upwards seconds later to do the same. It was a common occurrence of course, having people bow to Yoonji, but with her it was different. It was like a taste of the sweets she loved so dearly to see her so pliant and eager to please. 

"Good afternoon," subtly dismissing the maid, she was left with the two young adults. 

"Good afternoon your majesty, how are you?" Jeongguk questioned, genuinely curious. He had been around a few times previous with his father as a helping hand, but never by himself.

"I am well," Yoonj turned to her with hues glowing like embers, "and how are you, (y/n)?"

It was comical how fast her eyes had widened. mouth dropping ever so slightly. "I-i uh I'm okay. thank you for asking, your highness," despite the initial stumbling, her words were spoken cleanly, "but may I ask how you know my name?"

At this Yoonji smiled an almost sly grin, "why, you told me. I was there, granted in a hood," the look of realisation that slowly crossed her features was delicious. Yoonji was reveling within it.

"Oh god, that was you? I'm so sorry, your majesty," bowing deeply. she continued to apologise, "I apologise for being so crass."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It was rather refreshing, I enjoy being spoken to like a normal person," a look of relief crossed her visage for a split second before settling into a neutral expression. Yoonji could have sworn that her eyes had trailed up her figure but she wasn't going to bet on it. "I assume this is my dress?" 

She sent a quick glance towards the box, Jeongguk's head nodding with his signature joyous aura around him, hand reaching out to pull the box towards him. "Yes it is, may father had a last minute job and he was unable to attend, I hope it's okay that it's us? I understand if it isn't."

Yoonji would have to be a fool to pass up this opportunity. Here she was being presented with the chance to be alone with her and Jeongguk was asking if it was okay? She honestly could have laughed. 

"It's more than okay, follow me," leading them quickly back to her own room where the mirrors and such were more organised and ergonomically designed, she felt it would be better suited for a dress fitting. 

Jeongguk, being the shy young man he was, politely refused to enter her room, holding out the box to his partner so that they could go inside. "I'll wait out here, shout me when you're finished." 

Heart furiously beating, Yoonji willed herself to take a deep breath to make sure she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. "Will you assist me with the dress?" 

Yoonji could see her hesitate, the hold on the box becoming tighter before she eventually nodded, meeting her eyes directly. "Of course, your highness. Whatever you wish."

Ever so slowly, she began stripping. First peeling off her shirt, the poofy cuffs sliding across her skin as the shirt was unbuttoned, falling to the floor seconds later gracefully. In all honesty, she didn't really need to remove her trousers but she did so anyway, hoping for a reaction. The fabric glided slowly across the expanse of her long legs, pooling at her feet before she stepped out of them - leaving her in nothing more than her undergarments. 

Unfortunately, she had no reaction. Her eyes were firmly on Yoonji's face, not once straying downwards or even behind her. It was adorable actually, how dedicated she was in not making Yoonji uncomfortable.

Once it was clear that no more clothing would be removed, she opened the package and slowly pulled out the dress within. 

It was a slow process, getting Yoonji to step into the dress, the layers of expensive silk and lace melding together to create the base and also creating a struggle to get into without assistance. But what was worse was trying to suppress the shudders and goosebumps that littered her skin every time skin met skin. The expanse of her back bared and susceptible to the occasional graze of her fingers as she tightened the corset - leaving breathing room but also making sure it was snug. 

With her short hair refusing to move, her fingertips were warm as they brushed aside the stands, hooking up the stop of that dress, the soft subtle breaths hitting the back of her neck. The intimate warmth lasted only a second longer, her person stepping backwards and cutting off the heat - leaving Yoonji with a burning sense of loss. 

"You look absolutely stunning, my queen," Yoonji ah'ed, glancing down at the dress, subtle yet stunning lace artwork pressing her greatly. It was most definitely worth everything penny, especially since she'd also been complimented. 

"Thank you," even though it was stunning, it could have done with some adjustments, hence why she was calling Jeongguk's name moments later, "Jeongguk, please come in."

He walked in tentatively, resisting the urge to hide behind his fingers before realising that she was fully dressed.

"Is everything okay? The design is too your liking?" He questioned, glancing over the dress.

"Yes but I would like the seams to be a little looser, they pinch under my arms," He nodded, happily taking in the information and gently lifting her arms, visually taking in what area he would need to adjust. 

Jeongguk got to work, undoing a seam and redoing it so that it was loose and more comfortable. What he didn't realise was that there was a borderline staring contest going on at the same time, Yoonji's gaze firmly stuck on hers. 

Lips curled slightly into an o shape, gloss shining under the scarce light filtering through the windows. It was with the utmost pleasure that Yoonji noted how her irises followed every movement of her tongue, the muscle gliding along the expanse of her lips. 

Only when Jeongguk was finished with his stitching and readjusting, did the eye contact break and she was left with no further connection. 

"Is this better?" 

"Yes, thank you," bowing once more, he was happy to dismiss himself with an enthusiastic smile and glance towards his housemate.

"In that case, we'll take our leave. Thank you for having us, your majesty." He disappointed through the door, heading towards the exit. She was just about to follow when she was stopped by a soft whisper of her name, movement stilling as if compelled by some other higher being. 

Yoonji had gone to her desk, pulling out a sealed envelope with the official crest of Seollucus. Walking towards the frozen girl, she uncurled her fist and placed the envelope within her grip. "This is an invitation to the masquerade ball, please make sure to come. I would love to see you there."

The stars may have shone brightly, but they dulled in comparison to the glittering joy in her eyes, the twinkling sparkle within them bringing new life to Yoonji, deepening her feelings further. It took so little to please her, how could she not be smitten? 

"If you want me there, I will be."

Hand wrapped gently around hers, the corners of the envelope digging into her skin. "I do want you there."

And with a single nod, she had sealed her fate. 

The ball would come and so would she.

* * *

 

For someone who was known for hating balls, she was suspiciously happy for this one and Namjoon and Hoseok were equally as unnerved by the sudden change in attitude.

"Any reason you're so chipper tonight?" Namjoon questioned, fiddling with his own nearly done tie as the maid pulled tightly on Yoonji's dress - manhandling the air out of her lungs. 

"Maybe there is," a tap to her nose and he was gasping loudly before his dimples popped, jumping up in excitement.

"You didn't…"

"I did." 

"Oh my god, you really did. I knew there was something up but Hobi refused to tell me," at the mention of her advisor she rolled her eyes, remembering how the nosy man had forced it out of her just hours after she'd come the deed. 

She was also in a good mood because a certain traitor had been executed the night before, hung and drawn into quarters like she had instructed, the kindest punishment she could give to someone plotting to murder her. As morbid as it was, it brought her joy to know an obnoxious pain in her arse was no longer around. 

He shook his head, laughing, "I hope you have a good time," and he meant that genuinely took, his hand resting on her shoulder as the maid scurried away, not wishing to intrude on the intimate moment between friends. 

"Oh, I will," she had promised him and she was going to live up to that promise, the milling of people surrounding her as her mask obscured the outer edges of her vision. 

It wasn't hard to lose herself within the crowd, no one knew of her identity and it would be easy to roam around without having people trying to butter her up. Both men and women alike had been invited to lessen the chances of her being found out, also allowing her the opportunity to seek out the woman she'd had her eye on.

Her shoes clicked as they hit the floor, eyes scanning over the crowd to try and spot the familiar physique. It wasn't until she had given up and was standing near the refreshment table, did she hear that enchanting voice that made her stomach do flips. 

Sipping calmly on a glass of juice, Yoonji was in the prime position to narrow down the voice to the person sporting a black and navy blue mask, the colours matching splendidly with her deep purple suit.  

She was currently talking to a tall man with a golden painted mask, his hair a similar shade of blonde with a slight tinge of strawberry pink. His voice was deep and his jokes were terrible, his distinctive laugh giving him away instantly as General Kim Seokjin.

He was a respected man indeed with years of being in the army under his belt, something that he never let affect his sunny personality and idealistic way of thinking. Yoonji did admire his drive but someone like him was more suited a friend than a husband. 

Her glass was half empty when she had bid goodbye to General Kim and was walking further into the crowd, only to stop when she'd spotted a man in a pastel pink suit, his mask simple yet beautiful with white and teal flowers decorating the canvas. 

They weren't so far from her that she couldn't hear anything they were saying, but it was also difficult to make out everything because of all the background chatter. 

"You're Prince Kihyun, right?" She asked the man in pink, to which he nodded his head and his lips pulled upward into a grin. 

"Yes, but I don't seem to recognise you," If his eyebrows were visible, Yoonji had no doubt that they would be raised. 

Her chuckle was music, the soft sound warming her heart instantly as she longed to hear it for herself. 

"Really?" She teased, a finger poking her cheek in mock thought, "despite the fact that my armour shines, you don't remember me?"

He gasped loudly, cheeks threatening to split as he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers together in an act that had Yoonji's drink turning bitter. "It's really you?"

"The one and only," a frown covered Yoonji's red stained lips, a toxic mixture of emotions bubbling deep within her gut as she watched them with slowly increasing irritation.

Swinging their joined hands absentmindedly, his thumb rubbed over her knuckles. 

"Your hair is beautiful, it suits you. I like the matching theme," burning jealousy licked at her insides, fingers wrapped so tightly around her glass that if she were to press any harder it would shatter. 

Shaking his head, a single strand of peach fell in front of his eyes. Her head tilted upwards and she was blowing the strand away from his face, smiling broadly at the embarrassed curl of his lips.

Yoonji would have been lying if she said Kihyun was an unattractive man. It was more the casual intimacy with her that was pissing her off than his looks. But with every minute that passed, she could tell they held a close bond, giggles and inside jokes passed between each other, yet nothing ever escalated past hand holding. 

It was… Odd to say the least.

"How is Draso doing? Has anyone caught your eye?" Her question made Yoonji's ears perk up. Kihyun was the prince of Draso? 

He only shrugged, "As good as it's ever been. I'm only really here because it was getting a little suffocating back home, I'm not really looking. And you?"

Yoonji's breath was scarce as she watched her smirk, a finger pressed cheekily to her lips. "A secret." And with that subtle comment, she had walked away, the name of food on her maws.

And within the split second she had before she began walking, Yoonji had made a decision.

Shoes tapping against the marble flooring, it took approximately 10 steps to reach him, his pastel suit standing out amongst the sea of black and white blazers adorned by the men. "Prince Kihyun, of Draso?" 

Attention snapping to Yoonji, he was polite and warm towards her, his aura welcoming and comfortable. "That's me, how many I help you?" 

Head tilting, a lazy smile graced her lips, "I was wondering what your relationship is with the former knight of Levio is? She's an interesting character and I'm quite fond of her," his smile faltered, confusion overtaking his features.

"She is my good friend. I've known her for a good while now," he elaborated no more and Yoonji found it a little irksome, but the plan in her head was already set.

"You don't wish to court her?"

He shook his head quickly, laughing. "Goodness no, we aren't compatible," his brow raised and he regarded Yoonji with interest, "and you, my lady? Who do you wish to court?"

It was mischief that primarily swam in her darkened eyes, with the underlying hint of deviltry that if he'd seen, would have sent him running without a glance backwards. "My good Prince, I wish to court _you._ "

* * *

 

Scary was the only way to describe how fast everything had progressed, Yoonji stood facing a full length mirror as she was put into her tailored white suit, a fashionable cape cascading down her back in place of a veil. This moment greatly reminded her of a similar scene just a year earlier, except instead of Namjoon sat in her room with swinging legs, it was Hoseok.

"You did well in picking Kihyun-hyung, he really does care about you," Yoonji glanced at him sideways, hand running through her styled bob.

Sarcasm and Hoseok went together like fire and oxygen, often leaving her unable to distinguish between the both. "But why, Yoonji? I thought you would pick a man who harboured no feelings towards you? Wouldn't that be easier than someone who's in love with you?" 

Hoseok was correct, immensely so, but Yoonji knew what she was doing. 

"Don't worry about it," He'd always prided himself on knowing Yoonji inside out, yet even right now he couldn't figure out her motives nor what she was planning. 

All he could do was blindly place his trust in her, his smile heart shaped and loyal. "I trust you. And I also thought you should know that she's been promoted to the royal personal guard by Kihyun."

Thought it wasn't something that Yoonji wasn't mad about, she was curious as to why. She'd been hired two months into the relationship as per Yoonji's request, yet it always seemed like she was so far away. No matter how hard Yoonji tried to get closer, she couldn't - like water spilling between the cracks of her fingers.

It both angered and disappointed her, but what was worse was that she couldn't find any other information on her. Namjoon tried his hardest, but even he had his limits. For over a year she'd been stuck at the minimum despite having the person within her reach. 

Royal guard. She could live with that very happily so. The plan was made that much easier.

"Enough chit chat, shall we leave?" Holding out her arm, Hoseok looked his arm through it and laughed.

"Let's go, my queen."

* * *

 

A very small selection of people were present at the wedding, many of the guests mutual friends or people close enough to be family. However none of them mattered to Yoonji, not even Kihyun who looked positively over the moon to see her walk down the aisle, no. She couldn't have cared less about him, her eyes firmly glued to the love of her life's smiling visage. 

She looked a dream, clad in a golden armour that reflected the sun and the moon, the gentle patterns engraved into metal unique and sentimental. Yoonji already knew that she had been working on that particular armour set for a while, trying her hand at metal work. And she had to say, the outcome was stunning under the warm yellow of the lights. 

Her hair was styled neatly with a streak of pink running through the stands as a homage, soft lips coated liberally in a flattering plum shade. Yoonji felt nothing if not elation as she stood towards the side, bowing at Yoonji as she walked past with her arm looped through Namjoon's. From the angle she was at, Yoonji could easily imagine that she was walking to her, waiting to be wedded to her and not Kihyun. 

The wedding was boring, her gaze continuously wondering over to the glowing female on the sidelines and not her future husband. She felt nothing when she spoke 'I do', nor did she feel even a twinge of emotion when the rings were slipped on and Kihyun's lips were pressed against hers. 

His eyes glowed with love but her's were dull with indifference.

The only thing she had felt throughout the entire thing was the sin of wrath slowly trailing up her spine, cursing her existence with every smile that was sent to Kihyun and not her. Why did Kihyun always get the previous smiles, the attention? Why did Yoonji never receive more than an occasional greeting when she was the one who was madly in love with her?

It wasn't fair.

Still, Yoonji would be damned if she didn't try. She was the queen and the queen always got what she wanted.

White and pink were the main themes of the private reception, the lighter colours surrounding every inch of the venue and providing a homely, cosy atmosphere for the guests. 

Kihyun was stood beside Yoonji, his hair slicked back with a pair of glasses now perched on his delicate nose, the contentedness radiating off him in sincere waves. 

Sickening was what it was.

But then a glimmer of gold was in her peripheral vision and suddenly she didn't feel a shitty as she did just moments ago, her knight in shining armour walking over with Namjoon in toe.

"Congratulations, your majesty, Kihyun! I hope you two have a happy marriage," it was a statement that had been wished by many others before, but because it was her - it meant so much more. "I still can't believe you managed this, Hyunnie. You both did well to find each other." 

Nothing but sincerity when Yoonji was desperately hoping for jealousy.

"I think I'm luckier to have found her," his cheeks flushed a rosy hue, eager to talk more though soon led away by Namjoon who had picked up on Yoonji's signals for some time alone. 

Now it was only her and Yoonji, her posture changing ever so slightly, a straughter back and a harder expression on her face. A subtle difference from the slouch and grin she had on while convincing with Kihyun. 

Her heart swam with resignation.

 

"How are you enjoying the wedding so far?"

"I've had a lot of fun, your maj-"

"Yoonji," she cut off, "please address me as Yoonji."

Blinking thrice, she carried on despite the interruption. "I've had fun, Yoonji. This was the first wedding I've ever been too and I'm glad it's my friends who are together now."

The knife twisted further in her gut, furthering the wound.

"Oh? Thank you, but I was hoping that you would come to my chamber later at 9pm, I have something I wish to discuss with you," Taking it in her stride, she nodded, fingers gently tracing absent minded patterns into Yoonji's arms, sending shock waves down her back and goosebumps rising all over her body. 

God, how she wished so desperately to have those hands roaming all over her, only to then feel her soft skin under the pads of her fingers. To claim her as her own. 

And she would soon enough. It would just take some more patience before her dreams could become a sincere reality.

* * *

 

It was 9pm on the dot when Yoonji heard a knock on the door, her entire world stuttering as she spoke a gentle 'come in.' 

She herself was dressed in a simple flowing top and flared trousers, knowing that comfort was preferable over fashion. However she couldn't help but curse herself for not dressing up a little more - paling in comparison to the goddess that had walked in. 

The streak of pink was still present in her hair but her attire was changed. A long black shirt with the top few buttons undone and cuffed arms, her trousers waist high and gaze hot enough to melt ice. 

There was no other words to describe her apart from a nightmare hidden as a daydream.

"What can I help you with, your ma-, Unnie," she corrected herself quickly, much to Yoonji's joy.

"I heard that Kihyun has promoted you, to our personal guard? Do you have any knowledge to why he might have done that?" If she had been expecting any sort d question, it certainly hadn't been that one because she was quiet for a good thirty seconds thinking of an answer. 

She only shrugged, finger tracing over her belt buckle. "He thought I would be able to protect you better since I know you both personally. Plus he's seen me while I was still serving with Levio so he has an idea of my skill level."

Yoonji nodded, sitting on her bed and folding her hands in her lap, staring boldly at the female. "He had mentioned something when we first met. That you both were not compatible, can I ask what was meant by that?" No matter how much digging she did, Yoonji never found the answer and this was her chance to find out. 

Her brow raised, looking at her superior with a mixture of different emotions. "I apologise but I cannot tell you why he said that, but I assure you, Unnie, that he only has eyes for you." 

It wasn't a question of Kihyun's loyalty that had her bothered, but the slightly suspicious way in which she had responded. Why didn't she just outright say the answer? 

With an internal sigh, she dipped her head. There wasn't going to be anymore information told from her today. "You're dismissed, have a good rest."

Bowing deeply, she nodded at Yoonji and left the room, mumbling her own 'good night' before the door closed behind her. 

Yoongi was left to sit with her own thoughts for approximately a minute before the door was pushed open again, this time Namjoon's gangly frame walking in and shutting the door. 

"I saw her leave," his tone was nonchalant but his curious eyes were not, head tilt as he joined her on the bed, sitting beside her with his arms to support his weight, "I assume it has something to do with Kihyun-hyung, but you should know what their true relationship is."

"What do you mean by that? An entire year later and you're coming to me now with this?" Namjoon shrugged, merely laying down on the sheets. 

Yoonji had every right to be miffed but she was a very hard woman to find things about, especially since this secret was hidden so deep that it had taken almost 9 months to properly dig it out and fact check it, but even then he wasn't too sure of it's credibility.

"I know, I know. But he was very thorough with it. The rumour of her sleeping with her head knight Wonho was false, it was a cover up for the actual events. She was rumoured to have slept with a woman and was supposedly spotted kissing one, leading to her getting kicked off for being a woman and also a suspected homosexual. Kihyun-hyung was the one to help her because Wonho-ssi happened to have a soft spot for her and asked for his help. He covered it up and gave her shelter for a while and enough to live before she eventually came here, to Seollucus. As for why she was with Jeongguk, she had saved Jeongguk's father's life by stopping him from being murdered by a neighbouring kingdom for taking plants from them without permission."

That was a lot to take in and Yoonji was sure her jaw was hanging open. How did it go from being a simple case of jealousy to such a wide and extensive story of homophobia and disgust? Yoonji was, for lack of a better word, completely shell shocked.

"She's not heterosexual?" 

Namjoon shook his head. "I think there's a possibility she might be bisexual, as she had been confirmed to have lain with one of the advisors, Jooheon, but she is not straight."

As wrong as it was to be discussing someone's sexuality behind their back, speculating it like it was some kind of game, Yoonji couldn't have given less of a fuck. 

If she wasn't straight, that made her life so much easier. Her plan could smoothly progress into its next stages. 

The execution and end of it all.

* * *

 

It was when the night was aged and consuming that Yoonji found it the most beautiful. It was soothing to watch the stars twinkle in the night sky and have the moon and bathe everything in the garden with a white hue. 

The night reminded her of the depths of the world and everything beyond, it made her think of the galaxy that lay out of her reach

But it was okay, she had her own galaxy. In the form of doe eyes that followed her every word, took the shape of perfect lips that formed words of respect, manifested into one human being that had done nothing yet everything to steal the fortune that was Yoonji's heart. 

Unfair was the simple yet most meaningful description. Unfair was how fast she had fallen and unfair was how she could only graze what she loved so tenderly.

Cold air nipped at her exposed arms, yet she didn't care, wouldn't care. 

Blades of grass and flowers swayed in the breeze, whispers of the wind filling the expanse of the outdoors, telling her sweet stories and tragic tales. How she desperately wished her own life to be one of the former. 

Suddenly, something warm was draped around around her shoulders, heat pulsing through her body from both the foreign object and the hand resting on top of hers. 

"Unnie, you shouldn't be out here so late, you'll catch a cold. Kihyun doesn't want that and Hoseok would have my head," the laugh that followed was enough to rival the moon, filling her brimming chest with the secrets of the universe, "you should go back inside."

"Maybe later," Yoonji breathed, unable to see anything but the reflections of the sky in the pond she was stood over, "I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular," As much as it should have been a lie, it wasn't. Her head was completely blank, nothing but the darkness to fill the space.

She hummed, fingers lacing with her for a split second before the heat was gone - the comfort fleeing as she began walk. "Then I will leave you, it's always nice to have the world around you comfort you when no one else can. Unnie, be well."

And like that, she was gone. 

The night was aged but it was also lonely. 

* * *

 

To say that the people loved Kihyun would have been a gross understatement; they absolutely adore him. He was their king who was generous and humble, the man who went out of his way to visit the towns and the cities of Seoullus while also maintaining his own country.)

Kihyun was the perfect husband, people would gossip, he was everything you could ask for in a man. And they were right, they really were. But that's not what Yoonji cared about, Yoonji didn't need a man. 

And maybe, in a sort of twisted way, she would miss Kihyun when he was gone.

However, as she continued to watch Kihyun smile, his now black hair bobbing happily as he span around the love of her life, affectionately pinching the apples of her cheeks as she gazed at him like he'd given her the world: Yoonji knew what was going to happen was for the best.

Cold metal encased her wrists, startling her awake as she was pulled out of the covers, the piercing temperature of the floor under foot sending shivers up her spine as she was yanked upwards. 

"H-huh? What's going on?" Both mind and body groggy, all she could do was stumble over here own feet as two stern looking guards tugged her from the bed. They weren't guards she recognised either. 

"Remain silent, you are under arrest under the suspicion of participating in adultery and treason," her heart stutterer, immediately trying to make sense of the situation.

Adultery? She wasn't even married, how on earth would she participate in adultery? And treason? She had never done a single thing to harm Yoonji, nor had she ever even had the fleeting thought of passing harm to the queen.

"You're wrong! You've got it wrong, I haven't done such a thing!" Another fierce tug to her arms forced her to walk, the guards remaining silent. "Please!" 

Dressed in nothing more than a flimsy shirt and trousers, she could feel the frosty temperature of the castle seeping into her bones, goosebumps covering her flesh as her teeth began to chatter. It was agonising not knowing what was happening and the guards were refusing to even consider listening to her. 

"The queen has ordered you to be detained. You will be trialed, however you will not be present during the trail," The guard continued, not bothering to look at her. Now that she was a little closer, she could see the emblem of Namjoon's country engraved onto the handle of the sheathed swords. "You and Prince Kihyun will be charged at once."

"Prince Kihyun? What has he got to do with anything?" Suddenly feeling agonising fear course through her body at the thought of Kihyun being harmed, she couldn't help but panic. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she owed him everything she had now.

Instead of being answered, she was shoved roughly into a cell and locked inside, ignored as she ran to the bars and begged and pleaded for them to listen to her - to understand that she was innocent.

No one listened, no one bothered to glance at her twice. From the once esteemed knight, she was reduced to nothing but a street rat. 

Falling to her knees, hands still cuffed, the cold was numbing and the surroundings were dark.

The hours that she spent in the cell felt like hours, the slow dripping of water somewhere in the dungeon slowly driving her insane. Her stomach grumbled and she was starving, hungry enough to cry. 

Still not understanding why she was being held captive, her own feelings of self presentation were shoved down when she thought of Kihyun. They assumed that Kihyun had cheated on Yoonji with her, but not once had they stopped to consider how in love Kihyun was with Yoonji - how he looked at her like she had all the answers to life locked away in her palm.

She had never even wanted to be in Kihyun like that, and she never would have. This adultery claim was ridiculous, and it was even more stupid how Kihyun was being dragged into it. Oh how she wished she could have talked to someone, to have closure. 

Footsteps echoed loudly and she wondered whether or not that was the sounds of her prayers being answered. Light flooded into the dingy row of cells, her own being in the far end of the first block.

Staying quiet was her best to being let out, no one liked a rowdy inmate. 

The shadows on the floor were looking, stretching and morphing into multiple different figures, she could have sworn that she had seen the hellish point of horns on one of them but chalked it down to her imagination. 

Finally the sound of feet stopped and the person stood in front of her cell.

Yoonji. It was Yoonji who stood with so much reality in front of her cell, it was Yoonji who looked as stunning as the goddess depicted in the many paintings upstairs in the main walls. 

Relief flooded her entire being, shoulders slumping as she fought back grateful tears. She could explain now! That everything was a misunderstanding and that she and Kihyun were innocent. 

However before she could have opened her mouth, what Yoonji said next had turned her blood into ice. 

"Stay silent, speak a word and you will be executed alongside with Kihyun," no warmth was present in her tone, the cruel mask of indifference stabbing her in the heart and she was unable to hold back the quiet gasp that escaped her throat.

"I-" A sharp glare was sent her way and she knew that Yoonji was serious. Kihyun was going to die and she would join him in his death if she didn't keep quiet. 

"As I am not completely heartless, I will allow you to see him one last time. Do not take my kindness and throw it back at me." 

'What kindness?' She wanted to ask, 'what mercy are you showing me?' 

The answer was none and the closure was none existent. 

Locks clicked and keys rattled, two other figures soon joining Yoonji in the hallway. Namjoon and Hoseok stood at her either side, their grip on her arms unforgiving and uncaring. It was such a stark contrast from their warm and exuberant personalities that she could barely think straight, allowing herself to be dragged to wherever they wanted her to be.

Silence was prominent, piercing as they finally stalled in a courtyard, stood in front of the stage as she struggled against their unnaturally strong hold. 

Yoonji was expressionless, refusing to listen to her frantic words. Neither Hoseok nor Namjoon looked affected by her squirming or the desperate tears that lined her waterline. 

Then she saw him, his head hung low with his black locks hanging over his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back, his posture slouched as he was shoved forwards towards the guillotine. 

"No! You can't do this! He hasn't done anything! Kill me instead, please! _Please_!"

Kihyun's head lifted up and if her heart was broken before, it had crumbled into a million pieces now. 

His eyes were bloodshot, lined red with tear tracks slicking his skin. Lips red and bloody, his smile was faint, trying to reassure her even though there was anxiety and worry swimming in his eyes. 

Yet most scarily of all, there was acceptance. He looked ready to accept his unjust fate, like he knew there was no escape and he'd rather get it over with. It scared her how pliant he was when he knew him to be anything but. 

Kihyun never looked less than beautiful, and he was still gorgeous even when he looked to be in the pits of despair, drowning under the weight of his destiny. 

"Please! Yoonji, stop! Don't let him die, you can't let him die!" Sadness blurred her vision, droplets falling to the ground like raindrops, aching to stop the atrocity that was about to befall him. "P-please, he loves you! Don't you feel anything, you monster!? Why are you doing this? He would never cheat on you, kill me instead!"

Her words fell on deaf ears and she was forced to watch as tears spilled down his cheeks, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on the head rest. 

It was almost in slow motion that the blade fell, her scream echoing around the courtyard as innocent blood was spilled, the last words on his lips engrained forever into her memory. 

'I love you, always remember that.' 

Her vision was nothing but blurred colours, grief filling her being as she fell, unsupported, to the floor. 

"W-why? Why would you kill him? H-he did nothing but love you, Yoonji. And you killed him. You killed my best friend, the only person who cared enough about me to want to give me a better life," Despite the fact that she was struggling in so many ways, she managed to look up, staring Yoonji straight in the eyes with fire, "Fuck you. You're a piece of shit, Yoonji. Go to hell."

Yoonji was vacant, slowly lowering herself to her height. 

"I know you're upset right now, but you'll learn to accept it. He was jonly in the way of us, now we can finally be together," Bewildered was hardly the only emotion she felt, but it was the most prominent, "I loved you since I met you and now I can do it without any conditions."

"You're crazy. You're batshit insane!" Wrenching herself away from the hand on her head that was smoothing her her, Yoonji stood up and stared down at her. 

"Oh? But you made me like this. It's not fair for you to pass all the blame to me." Even if she had wanted to say something more, she was out cold just seconds later - the monotonous expression the last thing she would see.

* * *

Yoonji was elated, ecstatic even! Her fingers traced soft and loving patterns onto the nude skin of her lover, her head tucked into the crook of her neck as she sighed happily.

"I love you," she whispered, the world finally seeming right for once.

"I-," her fingers dug a little harder into the skin, "I love you too."

This was her happy ending, the ending Yoonji deserved.


End file.
